Lamps or lights are commonly utilized to illuminate an object or particular area. For example, in the home, lights maybe utilized to illuminate wall-hanging artwork or a specific location such as a fireplace mantle. Frequently, it is desired that a particular light illuminate only these objects or locations specifically, rather than a broader area including that object or area more generally.
For example, lights may be utilized to illuminate an entire room. Such lights often include incandescent table-top and floor lamps, halogen floor lamps, overhead flourescent lamps and the like. These lamps are configured to illuminate large areas. In the above-described situations, it is desirable to utilize a spot light or lamp which is configured to direct light over a limited area.
Two examples of spot lights or lamps in accordance with the prior art are illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A illustrates a recessed “can” light. This light includes a lamp L which is configured to emit light which is directed downwardly, including downwardly through the open end of the housing H. FIG. 1B illustrates a track-type spot light. This light includes a lamp L positioned in a reflective body B. Light emitted by the lamp L is reflected outwardly. This type of light often comprises a halogen bulb located within a mirrored glass body.
In the case of the “can” light, the shape of the housing controls to some degree the area over which light emitted by the lamp is directed. Generally, however, while this area is more limited than a lamp which is not in anyway shielded, light is emitted over a relatively large area. This is especially true in that these lights are generally mounted in a ceiling C, as illustrated in FIG. 1A. Objects under these lights are thus located some distance from the lights, permitting the light to disperse over quite a broad area before it reaches them.
In the case of the spot type lights illustrated in FIGS. 1B and 1C, the body of the lamp is generally angled (such as by following a parabolic path) in order to concentrate and reflect light in a single main direction. If the body is steeply angled, the light is more concentrated than if the body opens at a broad angle. In any event, even these spot lights direct light over a large area. In particular, while much of the light is concentrated so that it is emitted in a general direction and thus illuminates a particular area A1, because the light is reflected by a sloping surface, some beams of light are reflected at wide angles, still resulting in dispersion of the light over a rather large total area. Frequently, the light is dispersed into “bands” (see areas A2 and A3 in FIG. 1B) of successively diminished intensity. These bands are produced by small amounts of light which are reflected “off angle” to the main angle.
Some attempts have been made to reduce this light dispersion and more effectively direct or guide light to a particular area. In one embodiment, a baffle B or shield is located in front of the light FIG. 1 D illustrates such a configuration. As illustrated, the baffle or shield generally comprises an element extending out from the light to shield or block some of the light.
The baffle B has the benefit of reducing some of the light dispersion. However, as illustrated by beam B1, the baffle B itself may reflect light at a wide angle. In addition, some beams (such as beam B2 illustrated) are not effectively blocked by the baffle B. As a result, light is still dispersed over a wide area, though the banding is less notificable because the amounts of light which is transmitted at wider angles is reduced.
Another common problem with these types of spot lights is that the bulb is often visible from a wide range of angles. For example, spot lights which are mounted on tracks may be used to illuminate art in an art gallery. The lights are thus exposed for view. Across larger rooms and in other orientations, viewers may look directly into the light, causing both discomfort and detracting from the viewing of other objects.
Other attempts at masking have similar limitations and have been found to not effectively directed or guide light to a particular location from a light source and overcome other problems associated with such light sources.